


you fell into my lap

by crookedspoon



Series: Exchange Fics [38]
Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Broken Bones, Dehumanization, F/M, Face-Fucking, Painful Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Harley has two choices: tell Roman about Joker's plans or pay for what the Joker did to Roman's girlfriend several years back. (Roman is still not over the slight.)





	you fell into my lap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).

> Takes place sometime between Origins and Asylum.

Occasionally, his henchmen can do something right after all, Roman thinks as he examines the battered form of Joker's girlfriend in front of him. She's on her knees, arms wrenched behind her back by his goons, and already pretty banged up. Much of her greasepaint is gone already and the skin beneath is purple and red. Her cheek is bruised and swollen, and she's glaring up at him through her bloodied bangs.

"What do we have here?" he asks and reaches out to cup her chin. She jerks it away. "Did Joker send you?"

"I sent myself."

He grasps her jaw forcefully now, digging his fingers into her bruised skin. "Is your man not paying attention to you, so you have to go out and _make _him pay attention?"

"Ain't talking to you," she grumbles through her gritted teeth and tries to bite Roman through his leather gloves. He slaps her.

"Big mistake coming to the steel mill."

"What are you gonna do with her, boss?" one of his underlings asks, as if he wouldn't tell them if they needed to know. Which they don't. Not yet.

"I have some ideas."

He hadn't specifically asked for her to be brought to him, but if she's stupid enough to let herself get caught vandalizing his property, he's not going to turn away the gift.

The Joker and he have been, mildy put, _at odds _since before the clown made the mistake of killing Roman's girlfriend. Roman had vowed to make him suffer for it, and if it hadn't been for Batman, he might even have succeeded in blowing up Blackgate prison with the Joker in it. 

Now that he has Harley in his clutches, he might as well make _her _pay for what the Joker had done to Tiffany.

"You and I are gonna get to know each other better tonight, Harley." He undoes his cufflinks, puts them in his vest pocket, and rolls up his sleeves, slowly and methodically. "Why don't you start by telling me what the Joker has planned next."

"Hah," she guffaws and spits a gob of blood at his feet, "you think I'm gonna sing for you? Think again."

"Harley, I'm giving you a chance here to not make this any uglier than it has to be. You _will _regret not listening."

"Can't hear ya."

"Okay, tough girl. You wanna go the hard way, I give you the hard way. But don't go crying to your man, saying I didn't warn you."

She may pretend not to be able to hear him talk, but she definitely hears him unzip. Her face contorts into a snarl as he takes out his engorged cock, already red and hard from thinking about how he might hurt her tonight. He motions his men to keep her head still, and that's when she starts struggling in earnest.

With a sigh, he punches her in the stomach. Really, she should know that all of this is useless.

She doubles over, coughing. He grabs hold of her pigtails and winds them both around his fist. She cries out when he pulls her up none too gently.

"Okay, sweetcheeks. Open up," he says and slides his thumb into her mouth to pry it open. "And remember: I feel a hint of your teeth, I rip out your jaw."

He feels her teeth, all right, as he plunges his cock right down her gorge. They're a light scrape across his skin that gives a nice edge to the squelching, hot clutch of her throat. It's spasming around him as she frantically tries to swallow, to pull back, to free herself, but between his own grip and that of his men, she has nowhere to go.

"Not so mouthy now, are you?"

"You show her who's boss, boss!"

"Oh, shut up already. You're ruining the mood."

Ignoring his idiot underlings, he concentrates on that sweet constricting feeling around his cock as he rams it into her mouth over and over. When she's beginning to grow faint and no longer trying to fight him off, he lets her drop to the floor. She's hacking and gurgling and coughing, curling in on herself, and gasping for breath after breath. Blood is trickling down onto his expensive Maroccan carpet from a head wound that must have reopened.

He kicks her ribs. She grunts. He kicks her again, for good measure. Then he presses the sole of his handsewn Italian leather shoe against her bruised cheek and slowly shifts his weight onto it.

"Ready to give me something juicy now? I can do this all night, you know."

He lifts his foot to let her answer, but all she rasps is, "Screw you," so he crushes her mouth again.

"Just what I was thinking." 

With a flick of his fingers, he gestures his henchmen to hoist her up. She's having none of that, however, knocking the first goon over with a well-aimed kick to the head and catching the second in the stomach, making him stumble backwards. 

Roman has seen her fight before, and this is far from her best. Her movements are sluggish, driven by desperation rather than skill. It's a valiant effort, but it's not enough. Eventually, his goons manage to wrestle her to the ground again and pin her just the way Roman wanted her: face flat on the carpet and ass up in the air.

"Now, now, it's time someone teaches you proper respect."

He takes one of her arms and stretches it long above her back, making sure it's straight. Then he stomps on it, putting his weight behind it. There's a satisfying _crack _ as her arm breaks clean through. 

Harley screams. Her arm drops all but lifeless to the floor.

"Damn, boss, that was brutal," one of his henchmen says

"Really?" he drawls sarcastically. "You call _that _brutal? If you don't have the stomach for it, I can find someone to replace you within the hour. There's no shortage of people eager and willing to do your job. Probably better than you are doing it right now."

"Just admiring your handiwork, is all, boss."

_Sycophantic imbecile. _"Speaking of eager and willing," he says and kicks Harley's legs apart.

His goons have to hold her down on either side, so she wouldn't writhe around too much. Basking in her choked-off cries, he peels her pants down over her ass. It's as firm and pale as he'd expected it to be. He brings his hand down with a resounding smack, right on top of the letter 'J' that has been branded into her right cheek. Seems like she's already used to rough treatment. Good. He kneads the red handprint that forms on her white skin, and takes himself in hand again.

He's positively _throbbing _and can't wait to sheathe himself into her tight cunt. So that's what he does, without ceremony; she wouldn't have been able to appreciate any heads-up anyway, so why bother?

She whines through her teeth like a fucking dog as he fucks her hot cunt. It clenches deliciously around him and Roman can see why Joker keeps his bitch around. He'd put up with her attitude, too, if it meant he could tap this slice of heaven every night.

He ruts into her until she sags, too weak to fight him any longer. Just when he was having so much fun.

Maybe Joker likes her this passive, but Roman prefers his partners a bit more... responsive. Seems like he has no choice but to pull out and rubs his cock against her pretty, pink asshole.

"No," she sobs, but doesn't fight him as he sinks into her. Joker must have trained her well. She takes him with barely any resistance, and it's almost boring. He slams the last few inches of his cock into her tight hole, and that finally gets him a pained cry.

_There you go, that's better._

She's gripping him so hard it almost hurts him, too. It's delightful. With every snap of his hips, he wrests a fresh groan from her, guttural and deep. They send pleasant shivers through Roman's body. He had all but forgotten what a nice fuck could feel like. Perhaps he should send the Joker a thank you gift for letting him use his little fucktoy. He's thinking a teddy bear strapped with explosives, or else a hand grenade-launching Jack-in-a-box – the clown would surely enjoy that one. Roman has so many ideas.

By the time he comes inside Harley's ass, she's a whimpering and shivering mess. Kind of pathetic. Now that he's sated, she no longer has that anguished allure that had aroused him before. And none of the spunk that had riled him up in the first place. It's too bad.

He tucks himself back in and leaves her where she's lying, used and bleeding, sparing her not another glance.

"Take her," he tells his henchmen, as he rolls his sleeves back down and puts on his cufflinks again. "Patch up her arm, and if she still doesn't want to give me anything I can use against the Joker, do with her what you want. She's useless to me if she doesn't talk."

An excited murmur goes through the assembled crowd. They'd been leering and touching themselves all throughout the performance, those who had their hands free to do so.

Roman can already tell they're not going to wait long for information from her. Not when her silence means they get to have fun with her.


End file.
